A Touch of Crossing: NCIS
by Faery's Delight
Summary: Various one shots with NCIS as the main heading, or with a character as the main character.


**I do not own NCIS or CSI (Miami, NY, LV) or its characters in any way or form. I make no money from this work of fiction and will continue to make none from this fiction. I do this for pleasure.**

Title: My Sweet Assistant

Fandom: NCIS and CSI: Miami

Characters: Ryan and Ducky

Word count: 1,086

AN: What? This has been sitting in a folder for the last six months or so. So I finished them off during my VERY busy week and I'm now good to go for playing catch up. All updates (unless I'm having to start a new story set, which in that case, I will do so when I finish said story) will be Friday. That's right, Friday.

Unless it's one of my urban legend stories.

* * *

><p>He was rather enjoying his new morgue assistant and apprentice, he had to admit. Granted the last couple of weeks had been on the slow side with only a few bodies coming in but one Ducky of the NCIS medical lab and morgue preferred it that way when introducing his new assistants to the way of the dead bodies and their secrets. Though, soft blond hair and vibrant blue eyes along with a very strong body wasn't what he had expected in a new assistant. But the older man wasn't going to complain, not one tiny bit, especially since the newest assistant was so damn good at what he did.<p>

"Ah, Ryan, please put our newest guest in a freezer drawer would you? We'll be able to get to him in the next few hours after we see to our other guests," Ducky hummed, looking up and waving his scalpel at the drawers that lined one wall. With a few moves, the body was safely put away and the gurney washed down for the next body. Looking up from his own cleaning, Ducky raised an eyebrow as Ryan yawned as he sat down to work on typing up a few reports. "Have you not been sleeping, young man?"

Looking up, Ryan smiled sheepishly, shaking his head. "No, not really. I'm finishing off a couple of classes to get my minor done with," he admitted, before turning back to the computer, flipping open a file to the proper page he needed to work putting into the electronic files.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were going to school and working full time for me?" Ducky demanded as he tucked away his last body. Turning around, he raised an eyebrow at the younger man.

"The director knows. She doesn't give a damn though," Ryan muttered, hitting the computer keys a bit harder then usual. Ducky frowned, far from happy at that moment. "I thought you knew about it," the young assistant continued, flipping the pages before him.

"No I didn't, otherwise I would have cut your hours back, putting you on part time with on call," the medical examiner said, frowning lightly about that fact before shaking his head. "Put the files away, Ryan, and follow me would you?" Looking up, the assistant ME nodded his head and stood, following after the older man further into the morgue, down to the rarely used office. Walking over to the strange cabinet, Ducky pulled out a rather fluffy blanket and waved Ryan to the couch. "Off with your shoes and lay on back. I'll be able to do the rest of the bodies on my own."

"Yeah, okay, Ducky," Ryan hummed, laying down and letting the other man cover him up with a blanket. Smiling, he curled up onto his side with a yawn. Wiggling, he barely heard what Ducky was saying over a phone line, falling asleep easily. Ducky on the other hand watched him closely, eyes dark as he quietly chewed the Director a new one for hurting his assitanbt so badly by forcing said young man to work more hours then could possibly do while going to school at the same time, as set by the rules by the big wigs who didn't want their workers passing on them when it could be avoided. He brushed off any excuse she could have come up with before telling her that he would deal with Ryans schedule from then on.

Placing the phone down, the older man walked over to the couch and perched on the arm, reaching down to brush his fingers through soft hair, amazed at how long it had been getting. Shaking his head, the elder male shifted and sat down on the couch next ot the young man, pulling some of the paper work over to him.

Usually the two of them would work on the paperwork in the main autopsy room but all the paperwork was still placed in his personal office. Ducky supposed it was a good thing in the long run since he doubted that he would be very happy without the sounds of his assistants movements, or in this case, his soft snuffling that came from the sweet mouth that was nearly pressed against his leg. Shaking his head, he reached down and stroked his hand through the others hair as he started to read and fill out paper work.

After finishing it off, the elder ME set them aside and stretched his arms out slowly, eyes heavy with boredom. He did love his job but some aspects bored even the most devote of ME's and he was no different. Looking down, he had to snort softly at the young man who was sprawled out on his stomach, snoring oh so quietly, looking rather adorable in his own way. Standing up and making sure that he didn't disturb the other mans rest, Ducky gathered the finished paper work and placed it into its travel box, closing it after. Making sure Ryan was still sleeping, the ME went to collect the other paper work needed to do.

Gathering his papers up, Ducky headed back to the office, finding Ryan blinking and looking around with a slight frown. The older man had to laugh softly and shake his head at the sheer cuteness that was his assistant. Putting his new box down, the elder of the two raised an eyebrow at the slightly pouty look on Ryans lips.

"You moved," came the huff of displeasure, making Ducky laugh gently, opening the files to start on.

"Terribly sorry. I thought I would catch up on some of our over abundance of paper work," Ducky replied, his voice bright with amusement. Watching the young man brush a bit of hair back, he sat down and used his own hands to brush a bit of hair back himself. "Why are you awake? I thought that you would still be sleeping even after I moved."

"You moved and took your warmth away," Ryan hummed, laying his head down onto the couch and tugged his blanket further up his shoulders. "It's cold here when you're not really moving."

"Ah, I see," the ME hummed, sitting down once more. Smiling, he opened the files again as Ryan shifted and curled against his legs as much as he could and fell asleep once more.

Oh yes, Ducky enjoyed having Ryan as his assistant and he wasn't the least bit sad that he had stolen the young man from Miami.


End file.
